disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Our Generation
Our Generation - piosenka wykonana przez Sibel Redzep i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej pierwszego sezonu serialu - Shake It Up: Break It Down. Ta piosenka jest najczęściej używana w serialu prócz piosenki czołówkowej. Występowanie Sezon 1 * Start It Up * Give It Up * Hot Mess It Up * Reunion It Up Sezon 2 * Rock and Roll rządzi Sezon 3 * Wojna o miłość Tekst Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Look in his eyes (get, get up right) Time to shine (c'mon, yo, yo, we'll make it shine) Gotta step up 'cause it's our night ('cause it's our night show, yeah it's our night show) Gotta cheers 'cause we're here (and when im going nowhere) Starting a new page with no more fears, yeah! We can make a change It's our generation (g-generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (we rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it) Yeah You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Shake up loud, through the croud Together we got this (we got this) Right here, right now (right here, right now yo, right here, right now) 'Cause it's all on your own We found a connection That feels like home, yeah We can make a change It's our generation (g-generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it) You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) Come and dance up, you can run the show You gave you love and don't stop 'cause you're ready to go Just let the underdogs watch as we're taking control We can rock ro-rock rock it, rock ro-rock rock it Oh ohh when we can We can make a change It's our generation (it's our generation, our generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it) Yeah You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) We can make a change It's our generation (g-generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it) You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Whoah, whoah, whoah It's our generation Kategoria:Piosenki